1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices capable of controlling light-emitting diode (LED) backlight modules and methods thereof and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of selectively turning on/off its LED backlight modules and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices including an LCD display and a touch-sensitive display are popular. The touch-sensitive display is relatively smaller than the LCD display, and the touch-sensitive display is usually used to display option icons to control contents currently displayed on the LCD display. Conventionally, when the touch-sensitive display is turned on, a backlight module is turned on to light the whole touch-sensitive display, thus all the option icons displayed on the touch-sensitive are highlighted. However, among the option icons some of which cannot be used to control currently displayed content. Therefore, lighting the whole touch-sensitive display to cause all the displayed option icons to be highlighted wastes power of the electronic device.